


keskikesä

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finnish midsummer, Fluff, M/M, keskikesä
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: ‘This is starting to become a habit,’ Yuuri stated resignedly as they soaked in the lake two hours later, naked again, since any sort of swimwear or clothes only served to aggravate the rash even further. ‘I blame you,’ he said, but his curved up mouth showed that he didn’t really mean it.orThree times Victor gets naked, and Yuuri follows.





	keskikesä

In June, as midsummer approached, most Finns would flock to their countryside cottages to get away from crowded cities and retreat into the soothing embrace of nature.

Neither Yuuri nor Victor were Finnish, but when midsummer arrived, they went anyway.

One of Yuuri’s friend back in Detroit days had kindly lent them the cottage for two weeks, himself going to London at that time for his cousin’s wedding. June also found Yuuri in the middle of the training season, and Victor decided that a break would do both of them good. 

Yuuri had protested at first, worried that taking time off would affect his performance, but Victor assured him that he wouldn’t forget how to do a quad just because he stopped skating for two weeks.

He also winked when he said that they could be as loud as Yuuri liked.

Yuuri had blushed at that, but then proceeded to show Victor that he could be as loud as Yuuri liked anyway, Finnish countryside or not.

The cottage they lived in was very small, with a bathroom, bedroom and sitting room equipped with a small kitchentte. Just to the right of the cottage and within sight of it, was a lake surrounded on all sides by tall, slender trees, its water clear and warmed every afternoon by the shinning sun. 

Every day, they would go on long excursions together and gathered all manners of flowers, herbs and fallen tree branches, which they decorated the hosue with, organising them into hapharzard arrangements in empty mugs and beer bottles. As the afternoon sun grew stronger, they would travel down to the lake for a swim, and emerged again hand in hand, sitting on their front steps chatting, reading, or just silently watching the scenery together.

At night, they would eat barbecued food by a bonfire, cuddling on a picnic blanket underneath the stars. Yuuri would point out some constellations, and Victor, failing that, would make some up instead.

‘Victor, this doesn’t look like Makkachin holding a chicken drumstick. He doesn’t even like chicken.’

‘But Yuuri! Look, there’s Makkachin face; there’s his nose; and there’s his little paws holding the drumstick by its bone…’ Victor insisted and Yuuri, half amused and half exasperated (but in a very, very good way), smiled as he kissed the remaining words out of his mouth.

~

‘Yuuri, didn’t your friend say there’s a well nearby?’ Victor asked one day as Yuuri was rummaging in their fridge, taking out eggs and milk for pancakes. 

‘I think he did. Just a five minute walk away, down the little path away from the lake,’ Yuuri answered. ‘Why?’

‘Nothing,’ Victor said brightly. ‘Just wanted to explore,’ he kissed Yuuri’s cheeks. ‘You sure you don’t want my help?’ 

Yuuri recalled the last time Victor tried to flip pancakes without a spatula and ended up with more batter on the ceiling than anywhere else. He shuddered at the memory. ‘You can go. I will find you when it’s ready.’

‘I will do the dishes after,’ Victor promised before prancing cheerfully out of the front door. 

The well wasn’t difficult to find. It was in the middle of a small clearing, a small stone-made structure with a bucket and some rope beside it. The place was blessedly empty, not that Victor was concerned about that in the first place. He kicked off his shoes, and removed his other garments until he was standing stark naked. Stepping out of his trousers, Victor walked up to the well and looked down.

It was dark, and at first he couldn’t see anything. Gradually, his eyes adjusted and he could make out the water, undisturbed and smooth as a mirror. Very faintly, he could see his own face reflected back at him. He stood there unmoving for a few more minutes, staring. Suddenly, he saw a second face reflected back at him, and broke out in Russian excitedly.

‘Wow. I can actually see Yuuri’s face. The spell must really work.’ 

‘Or maybe it’s because he is currently standing beside you,’ Yuuri replied in English with a smile. Contrary to Victor, he was fully clothed down to the poodle-patterned apron he was wearing, and was holding Victor’s hastily discarded clothes in his hands. ‘Is there a reason you are naked?’ 

‘I was doing a spell! It said on a book that if you stand naked in front of a well on midsummer, you will see the face of your future husband in the water,’ Victor smiled his heart-shaped smile, its adorableness at odds with the very exposed and even more well-shaped body underneath.

‘Midsummer isn’t until tomorrow, Vitya,’ Yuuri shoke his head fondly as Victor explained laughingly that he forgot the date again. ‘Also, why would you look at a reflection when you can see, hear and feel the real thing?’ Victor hitched a breath as Yuuri walked up to him, his brown eyes turning dark and fathomless as the sunlight dimmed for a moment, their torsos almost close enough to touch. 

Victor was just dipping his head to meet Yuuri’s lips when the latter pulled away, all smiles and sweetness again. ‘I came here to tell you that food’s ready,’ he sung and turned around, heading in the direction from which they came. He seemingly hadn’t noticed Victor’s heart beating fast like mad, but Victor knew that Yuuri did notice, and that he was just teasing. Victor sighed. Yuuri’s eros would be the death of him someday.

As the two walked back to their cabin, laden with Victor’s clothing (for he had declined to put his clothes back on, and really, Yuuri had no objection to that), they came within sight of the lake. It was empty, as their neighbours preferred to swim in the afternoon instead, when the water was warmer.

‘Yuuri, have you ever tried skinny dipping?’ Victor asked mischieviously, already looking around for a place to set down his shoes. 

‘But the pancakes…’ Yuuri’s reply went unheard as Victor jogged down to the lake, silver hair and untanned (despite his best efforts) bollocks going further away until it disappeared into the lake. 

‘дерьмо! It’s cold. Yuuri, come on in!’

Yuuri looked at Victor alternatively paddling and shivering with his arms crossed and laughed. Glancing around and finding the place empty, he began to take off his own clothes too, inexplicably seized by the will to do something reckless and stupid and really, the worse was that people would see them and in that case they could just avoid Finland for the rest of their lives…

‘God! It’s really cold. I am going back up,’ Yuuri yelped the moment he jumped into the lake and immediately scrambled to go back up, but Victor put his arms around him and dragged him further out to the lake, having already adapted to the temperature of the water. Yuuri envied and cursed the Russians’ ability to withstand the cold.

‘Maybe there’s fish down here. We can fish and have them for dinner.’ Victor said languidly, floating on his back. ‘I would love to eat some chihoko,’ he continued in Russian gleefully to himself.

‘We don’t have any fishing poles, and neither of us even know how to gut a fish. Also, you still haven’t told me who the hell Chihoko is!’ 

~

Yuuri was just drifting to sleep when Victor woke him by kissing his temple.

‘Hmm?’ 

‘How would you feel about rolling around in a field naked tomorrow morning?’ 

Yuuri stirred. ‘Whatever for?’

‘It is said that doing this on midsummer will bring good marriage fortune.’

‘… Victor, we are engaged already.’

Victor didn’t reply, but only peppered Yuuri’s forehead with more kisses. 

Yuuri weighed the pros and cons in his mind, still groggy from sleep. On one hand, anything that involved waking up in the morning is not good. He would have to strip in a semi-public area, again, which was worse. On the other hand, Victor would be naked too, which was always nice. Also…

‘You really want to do this, don’t you?’ Yuuri couldn’t see in the dark and without his glasses, but he could feel Victor nodding.

‘Okay then,’ he agreed in the end and nestled his head further into his fiance’s arm. ‘You wake me up tomorrow.’ 

‘Good night, Yuuri,’ Victor said softly as he went to sleep himself, smiling softly and wondering at how safe and unguarded he could be around Yuuri, and how Yuuri had accepted all of him, the ugly, the sad, the childish, and everything in between. 

Morning saw them lying unclothed on a bed of flowers as the sun slowly rose, taking with it the dew that was still clinging to the leaves and petals of the beautiful blossoms. It wasn’t a field per se (they couldn’t find one and gave up after a while), but more like a relatively large meadow of wild flowers, all blooming beautifully in shades of purple, white and blue.

It was far from other cabins, so Yuuri decided they didn’t need to worry about accidentally traumatising unwitting tourists with their nakedness. Surrounded by flowers, and shielded from most of the sun by a tree, they idly watched their gold rings glimmering in the sun from their entwined hands.

‘I am so happy right now,’ Victor said after a while, and Yuuri’s heart melted at how content Victor sounded and the knowledge that he was part of the reason why.

‘I wonder… Would this be a terrible time to ask you to marry me?’ Victor turned to Yuuri, his blue eyes shinning.

‘I thought I already… You mean?’ Yuuri’s mouth fell open.

Victor nodded. ‘After Worlds is over. I know this is a bit sudden, and I know what I said about getting five medals first. But Yuuri, I have thought about it for quite a while, ever since we came here. I… I can’t wait to be your husband,’ he said sincerely.

Yuuri’s shocked expression melted into a smile. He extended one hand to brush some of Victor’s bangs behind his ears. ‘Neither can I,’ and he really, really couldn’t. 

~

‘This is starting to become a habit,’ Yuuri stated resignedly as they soaked in the lake two hours later, naked again, since any sort of swimwear or clothes only served to aggravate the rash even further. ‘I blame you,’ he said, but his curved up mouth showed that he didn’t really mean it.

‘If you hadn’t pinned me down and kissed me for ages, this wouldn’t have happened,’ Victor retorted, smiling as Yuuri’s blush creeped up his face, until his cheeks looked redder than the rash appearing all over his skin.

‘You didn’t seem to want to let go either. Beside, you started it all by proposing to me,’ Yuuri mumbled through his embrassment. ‘What should we say when they asked us how we decided the date to get marry?’

‘Why not the truth? We were sprawling naked on a bed of possibly midly toxic flowers on a Finnish midsummer morning, and I was overcome by Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes and his wonderful abs…’ Victor broke out into laughter when Yuuri indignantly splashed water towards him.

(They decided to go with the truth in the end. Yurio gagged, Pitchit smirked as though thinking ‘is there something you left out, Yuuri?’ and Victor and Yuuri couldn’t look the their family in the eyes for a week. 

And they were happier than they have ever been.)

**Author's Note:**

> keskikesä (Finnish) - midsummer  
> дерьмо (Russian) - Shit
> 
> I have been having writer's block trying to write another YOI AU (which was longer, angstier and requires a lot more world-building and character developement), so this was a chance for me to take a break and practise writing about Yuuri and Victor.
> 
> The work is loosely inspired by the art here (http://snowbouquet.tumblr.com/post/162167035428/snowbouquet-victor-up-at-dawn-to-do-some)
> 
> Apologies for not knowing how to add line breaks and links. :\


End file.
